Conventionally, a door of a vehicle is provided with a door impact beam that is capable of reinforcing the door against a side-impact. The door impact beam is disposed in the door to extend along a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. A longitudinally intermediate position of the door impact beam may be provided with attachment members that can be used for many different purposes. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-118693 discloses a door impact beam provided with a bracket to which a shock-absorbing material is attached. When the bracket is attached to the door impact beam by welding, the door impact beam can be changed in property in a heat-affected portion. As a result, there is concern that performance retention of the door impact beam may become difficult. Therefore, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-118693,, a structure in which the bracket can be attached to the door impact beam without using welding is proposed. In the structure, the bracket is constructed of an outer body and an inner body. The outer body and the inner body are positioned on the door impact beam while holding the door impact beam therebetween, and are connected to each other, so as to be attached to the door impact beam. According to the structure, because the bracket is not directly connected to the door impact beam, the door impact beam cannot be affected in property.
Further, electrodeposition coating is widely used as an anticorrosive coating method of a vehicle body. In this method, electricity is provided to the vehicle body immersed in a solution of a coating material, so as to deposit the coating material on a surface of the vehicle body. Thereafter, the vehicle body is baked to form a coating film thereon. Therefore, when the electrodeposition coating is performed while an attachment member is attached to the door impact beam, in order to form the coating film on the attachment member, the attachment member must be attached to the door impact beam while being electrically connected thereto. However, in the conventional structure, it is not intended to attach the attachment member to the door impact beam while the attachment member is electrically connected to the door impact beam. Thus, there is still room for improvement.